Larry-Boy and the Rumor Weed
episode opens up at a Bumblyburg movie theater *'Li'l': That was a lousy movie. *'Percy': You're telling me! That monster looked like a chicken wig! *''both go down the street, then Scallion 3 appears'' *'Percy': Hey, do you remember what you saw the last time we were here? *'Li'l': Yeah. *''both look at the sky'' *'Scallion 3': Hey, kids, could you spare a nickel? *'Percy': We're not supposed to talk to strangers, and no, I don't have any extra money. *'Scallion 3': Oh, really? Well, how about a dollar and 28 cents?!? *'Percy': Wha...? How did you know I had that...? *'Scallion 3': I been watching ya, kid! Every Monday morning your Mom gives you a dollar and 28 cents! And I want it! *'Percy': But... But that's my milk money!! *'Scallion 3': up a ladder, laughing See you later, boys! I hope you like water with your lunches! hopping down Huh? at a silhouette of Larry-Boy *'Larry-Boy': I believe you have something that belongs to those boys! *'Scallion 3': Wha-I...? Uh, I, I-uh... Who are you? *'Larry-Boy': I'm Larry-Boy! Scallion 3 with his ear *'Scallion 3': What are you going do? *'Larry-Boy': It's not nice to take people's milk money! Scallion 3 upside-down *'Scallion 3': Hey, take it easy, fella! Don't get crazy... *''shakes Scallion 3'' *'Scallion 3': Hey! Whoa! *''coins drop by Percy and Li'l'' *'Scallion 3': I ain't feeling so good. Hey, hey, hey! Where we going?!? You can't do this... I got rights!! Hey! Hey!! *''music begins "I Can Be Your Friend", then Scallion 3 falls in the police car'' *'Scooter': Ahh! It's another space alien! *''3 chuckles'' *'Scooter': Oh, it's the milk money bandit! We've been looking for you in months! Thanks, Larry-Boy!! *'Alfred': Well done, Master Larry! Splendid job! *'Larry-Boy': Why thank you, Alfred! It was pretty good, wasn't it? *'Alfred': Bumblyburg should be proud! Next time, though, try to remember: To release the criminal from your super-suction ear, turn your head left and snap your neck down. *'Larry-Boy': Ah. Yes. That's why I couldn't get rid of him. But besides that, I was super! at the flowerpot falling down Oops! *'Alfred': What? What happened? *'Larry-Boy': Uh, nothing. *'Woman': That's exactly what Harold told me! Yes! But guess what I heard about Ethel! Uh-huh, she goes to a salon for that. Did you hear something? Oh well, I don't know. But anyway, did I tell you about Wanda's cousin, Jennifer? Yes, she's not really... *'Larry-Boy': Hey, what do you say we go get some pizza! You know, to celebrate! *'Alfred': Oh, I'd love to, Master Larry, but it's getting late and I'm volunteering at the Veggie Valley Grade School tomorrow morning. *'Larry-Boy': Oh, all right. Goodnight, Alfred. *'Alfred': Good night, Master Larry! *'Larry-Boy': If any more space aliens want to fall into Bumblyburg; I'm ready for you, too! *''zooms down in a sewer, then "Larry-Boy and the Rumor Weed" title card appears, then the theme song begins'' *'Alfred': So I repaired the chafing dish, then sent the chef out to get another jar of pickled herring, and the dinner party was saved! *'Dad': Well, thank you, Mr. Alfred! Wasn't that a great story, kids? Well! We've still got more to do today. Mr. Alfred, would you like to stay and watch? *'Alfred': Oh, that sounds like fun! But I'm a bit winded from storytelling, so I think I'd better go home and 'recharge my batteries!' *'Dad': Well, okay. Let's all thank Mr. Alfred for coming today! *'Class': Thank you, Mr. Alfred! *'Dad': Remember, tomorrow we're going to learn about 'Rumors: Little Stories that Can Hurt!' *''and Junior hop outside the school'' *'Junior': Did you hear what Mr. Alfred said? *'Laura': Yeah. He said he had to go home and recharge his batteries. Why would he say that? *'Junior': I don't know. I've got a toy with rechargeable batteries. It's my robot. *'Laura': Do you think Alfred is a... *'Junior': I don't know... *'Laura': He talks kind of funny... *'Junior': And he's kind of 'stiff.' Kind of like my robot! *'Laura': Should we tell anybody? *'Junior': No. We better keep it to ourselves. *'Weed': Keep what to yourselves? *'Laura': Who said that? *'Weed': Hey, over here. The Weed! Keep what to yourselves? *'Laura': You're a talking Weed! *'Weed': I'm a talking Weed, you're a talking carrot. Your point was...? So come on! Tell me what it is you're keeping to yourselves. *'Junior': It's about Mr. Alfred. But we can't tell you any more. *'Weed': Listen. Sprout. Did your parents ever teach you to share? *'Junior': Well, yes, but... *'Weed': Then share with me. I'm a good friend of Albert's. *'Laura': Alfred. *'Weed': Alfred. I ask, because I care. *''both stare'' *'Junior': We learned something about Mr. Alfred today. *'Weed': Yeah? What is it? *'Junior': Well, we think Mr. Alfred... *'Weed': Yeah? *'Junior': ...is a robot! *'Weed': No! *''both nod'' *'Weed': He looks so natural! He's a good robot! *'Laura': You won't tell anybody, will you? *'Weed': Hey, I'm not like you, guys. I got roots! I'm not going anywhere. Your secret stays right here! nods *''to black, then cut to the homes, where Percy is bouncing with a soccer ball on his head'' *'Weed': off-screen Psst! Did you hear about Mr. Alfred? *''soccer ball hits on his head'' *'Percy': What? *'Weed': Mr. Alfred. The guy who came to your class today. *'Percy': Yeah? *'Weed': He's a robot! *'Percy': gasping Aren't robots dangerous? *'Weed': I don't know! Did you hear that? *'Percy': Yes, I think I did! *'Weed': So then, Alfred is a dangerous robot! *'Percy': gasp Oh, my! *'Weed': Whoa! Thanks for the tip! *''circle disappears on Percy on a black background, then cut to Nezzer and Mr. Carrot, cooking on a grill'' *'Weed': Psst, did you hear about Alfred? *'Nezzer': What? A Weed! In my yard! *'Weed': Yeah, yeah, yeah. But did you hear about Alfred? *'Nezzer': What about Alfred? *'Weed': It turns out, he's really a dangerous robot! *'Nezzer': Alfred? *'Weed': Everybody's talking about it! *'Nezzer': You don't say? *'Mr. Carrot': Hey, I just read a book where dangerous robots took over the world! *'Nezzer': Do you think Alfred... *'Mr. Carrot': He is on the library board... *'Weed': Today the library, tomorrow... *'Nezzer': ...the world! *''to black, then cut to Alfred and Larry, looking at a flower'' *'Alfred': Nothing lifts the spirit more than an afternoon dabbling in the horticultural arts! *'Larry': the flower I couldn't agree more, Alfred. *'Alfred': off-screen Oh, sweet, sweet petunia, may your bloom a beacon of hope for all who tread these grassy hills! a telephone ringing I'll get it. to call on his telephone *'Larry': Hey! You're a Weed! *'Weed': That's right! But did you hear about Alfred? *'Larry': Oh, Alfred's gonna be mad! He hates Weeds in his flower bed! *'Weed': Yeah, but you hear about Alfred? *'Larry': You'd better get outta here, before Alfred comes back! You're not listening to me. Did you hear... *'Alfred': Master Larry! It's the Mayor! She says it's urgent! *'Larry': I'll be right there! I got to go. Hold that thought. away by Weed Alfred! There's a huge Weed in your flower bed! I told it to leave. *'Alfred': Oh, dear! Well, wait till you hear what the Mayor has to say! *'Larry': a phone, calling Madame Blueberry Hello, Mayor. This is Larry. *'Mayor': Yes. Hello, Larry. Listen, I need you to get Larry-Boy! *'Larry': Uh, yeah, sure, but, uh, why didn't you call him with the Larry-signal? *'Mayor': Because it's daytime. You can't see it in the daytime. *'Larry': Good point. Alfred, make a note of that. *'Mayor': Tell him we need his help! There are Weeds, terrible Weeds, popping up all over Bumblyburg! They're saying very strange things about your friend Alfred, I don't believe them, but some of our citizens are getting worried. What's worse though, they are ruining the lawns and gardens of our fair city. Larry, if Larry-Boy cannot stop them, our property values will plummet! Our homes will be worth nothing! Can you find him? *'Larry': at Alfred, then Alfred nods Don't worry about a thing, Mayor! Help is on the way! his phone away Alfred! We've got some gardening to do! *''cave door opens, then "The Rumor Weed Song" begins'' *'Weed': Have you heard the one about Alfred? A dangerous robot, I'm told! He's got lasers for eyes, and a microchip brain! His skin is terribly cold! *'Nezzer': We heard the one about Alfred! It's strange! *'Dad Pea': Amazing! *'Mr. Carrot': But true! *'Nezzer': But now that we've heard about Alfred, we'd like to hear more about you! *'Weed': Moi? *''all nod *'Weed': I'm a rumor weed! I'm a rumor weed! A tiny little story is all I need, to make a big mess! I'm a rumor weed! Category:VeggieTales Transcripts Category:Larry-Boy Transcripts